The Black Ooze Saga
by Dragonrider04
Summary: In a world where new friends are fiends,freaky black ooze that controls your mind attacks,and people destroy the world using the ones who protect it,this is the world of the Black Ooze Saga,and it's one heck of a story.
1. Friend or Fiend Part I

A/N:Hi,ummm...This story will be taking place after the end of Megaman NT Warrior:Axess

**Vulpix1000:**Thanks.

**SSJ4 Aragorn:**Well I just thought it up instantly during Math Class,so yeah.It was rushed.

Friend or Fiend?

Chapter 1

Mega-Soul.exe

It was nightime in Dentech city and nothing was heard throughout the city but a few cars.But over at Scilabs,in it's more deeper parts,a theft was in progress.A kid,around 5 feet tall wearing a jacket with glasses and a hood had just stolen a valuble project to Scilabs.

"Hey kid!Stop!"shouted one of the two gaurds who were chasing him."Why do you think this kid wanted the X project?"said the second guard."I don't know,but we're gonna find out,call the net police and make sure his navi doesn't escape"said the first guard."Right!"replied the guard."Do you really think you can catch me slowpokes?"said the kid,now running backwards.

The kid suddenly gained a boost in speed and ran off into the window but the window never crashed

"What?A hologram!"said the first guard.

All of Scilabs went into lockdown as sirens whirred and the labs newly created dimensional genrators activated

"Crud!...Jack in!" said the real kid.

Just as the Kid was jacking in his navi,R Megaman and R Protoman appeared right in front of the kid.

"Give up!And surrender the X Project!" commanded R Protoman."Or we'll take it by force!" continued R Megaman."Just try..."said the kid with a grin."Variable Sword,download!Wide Sword!"R Protoman sent a shockwave heading for the kid,but the kid ducked and he missed."Megabuster!"R Megaman summoned his buster but wasn't able to shoot in time."Too late" said the kid still grinning."What?" asked R Megaman in suprise.

Suddenly the dimensional area shut down and the kids navi jacked back into his PET

"Done"said the navi."Bye" said the kid as he ran off into the park and disappeared.

Lan was conversating with Chaud on this kid and how he may be a risk to the Net Police

"Why would a kid want to steal an unknown project?"asked Lan,contemplating(A/N:for the first time I bet) how the kid got past them."I don't know.there are too many possibilities" replied Chaud."Maybe we can identify the kid by using his navis identity" suggested Megaman."You can do that?" asked Lan."Yeah hold on..."replied Megaman."Ok.." said Lan."...That won't work"said Megaman dismayed."What?"asked Lan."The navi was a Blue and Gold armored standard navi,theres hundreds of them in Net City.This won't be easy." continued Megaman."When was it ever?" groaned Lan.

Lan was late as usual to his shcool but barely made it into class as the bell rang

"Class,we have some new netbattling lessons to cover by order of the Net Police to stop things like what happened last night at Scilabs" said Miss Mari to the whole class.

"What?" murmured Lan."Each student must now carry this chip." she continued while handing out a chip with a picture of stainless steel chains on them."What is it?" asked another student."This chip will bind a netnavi in cyber chain until they are brought to the net police,and interrogated." continued Miss Mari."That makes my job easier" said Lan,leaning back in his chair."Keep it down,you don't want the school to find out you're part of the Net Police" whispered Maylu to Lan."Fine,fine..." said Lan,feeling very laid back."Lan,you an e-mail from Mr.Famous saying that there was another theft from the kid we met last night.He wants us to be on guard now 24 hours a day,he also says.'No need for formalities'" reported Megaman to Lan."He must really be prepared for when we say his name then.Well can you tell him I'll go after class.Miss Mari won't like it if I jumped out the window again(A/N:In the first Megaman Manga book he does that so he can see his father which never shows up at his house.)" said Lan."I'll go see what I can do with the Net Police,you stay in school." said Megaman like he was Lan's father."Aww man" groaned Lan.

Megaman reached the Net Police HQ's Net area soon after he left Lan's PET just to meet the Chief of the Net Police's netnavis.

"We're glad you're here Megaman.We feel alot safer." said the Chief."Safer?" said Megaman,not understanding what he meant."Yes.This kids navi has deleted everything that was used to stop him.He's pretty powerful." explained the Chief."On a scale of 1 to 10?" asked Megaman."I'd say 9,the only navis known to be 10's are you,Protoman,and Bass.Unfortunately,our Net Policemen are at a rank of 5 for our _best. _so we'll need all the help we can get.Protoman was just sent on a mission, and Searchman is a guard for one of our top secret progams."I see,can you predict where he's going to strike next?" asked Megaman."Yes,he always goes for heavily gaurded, and extremely powerful programs." said the Chief."And so far he goes for those ALL the time?" said Megaman amazed."Yes.Apparently he always likes challenges,or he just wants to be the most powerful and make a big statemant about it" said the Chief."I see.Where's he going now?" asked Megaman."As far as we can tell,the Net Police ultimate program vaults.We guard data on the Ultimate program navis that when in the wrong hands,could be used to find those navis weaknesses." replied the Chief.Oh no!I'm going over there." said Megaman,now almost out of the area."I'm giving you 40 brigades of help.Good luck" yelled the Chief.

Because Lan and Megman didn't know the exact time when the kid was going to strike they were forced to do a stakeout.

"So when will he be here?" asked Lan out of boredom."Just about..." said Megaman.

Sirens go off as someone broke into the Net Police HQ and the Dimensional area generators activate

"...now" finished Megaman."Theres our cue,synchro chip in.Crossfusion!" yelled Lan."Now lets end this." said R Megaman getting into battle stance."Too late." said a voice crashing through the vault's door showing hundreds of knocked out guards and netnavis."What?You can crossfuse?" said R Megaman stupefied."Of course,now move aside,or be killed." threatened the kid."No."said R Megaman firmly."Your death...Omega Charged Shot!" yelled the kid,with a newly summoned white steel buster with a short, gold blade and a ruby at the end of the blade.

"What?Aughhhhhhh!" yelled Lan in pain as he was sent crashing through the bricks in the wall."Names Angel Lan Hikari,age 12,one of the younger Net Policeman,Netnavi:Megaman,2nd place winner of the N1 Grand Prix,and only navi strong enought to beat Gospel using the infamous,Bug Style." said the kid with seeminly no emotion."You...you know me?" said R Megaman trying to get up."Know you?Aww come on!I can beat the entire Net Police EASLIY,do you really think I wouldn't know anything about you?" said Angel."You can't get that data,I won't let you." trying for his third time to get up."Too bad..cause I'm taking it anyway.Buster Slash!"

R Megaman felt intense pain as the blade of R Angels buster grew to become a saber and made a large cut down his stomach.

"Hurts huh?Now stay out of my way or die" said the kid eviliy."Ugghhh" said Lan losing conciusness with blood soaking his vest."Thats right,just close your eyes and the pain will go away..." said Angel kneeling down to see Lan slowly close his eyes.The next thing Lan heard were people surrounding him and the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Lan?LAN!" Megaman yelled."Wha?" said Lan waving his arm around like it was a cyber sword."Lan!You're ok!" said Megaman slightly relieved."Barely...but yeah" said Lan,somehow,out of breath.Then Chaud walked into the room."Good to see you awake,now tell me what happened in the vault.We need to get that information since the security cameras were placed offline." said Chaud going straight to the point."Kid came in crossfused,name was Angel,knew everything about me and Megaman,then just rolled me up and tossed me aside and then I blacked out." said Lan,annoyed that Chaud was going so fast to the painful memories the now haunted Lan about last night."Got all that Protoman?" asked Chaud."Yeah,but no matches come up.He must be using a fake navi or his navi must be using some sort of disguise program." said Protoman coolly."You rest Lan.Protoman and I will catch him." said Chaud now leaving."You do that..." said Lan now enjoying the comfort of the bed he was in.

When Chaud had left the Net Police Medical building where Lan was he pulled out his PET again and started making an Identity Search

"Protoman,search for kids,5 feet tall or close to that,with a navi that is Blue and Gold armored,and whose navis power levels are exceptionally high.." sadi Chaud."Got it,names Sean but disappeared 5 years ago and was never seen again...Now this is the interesting part...his navi had the soul data of Megaman." said Protoman with a hint of excitement in him."But Megaman has shared his soul data with nobody,they couldn't have." said Chaud,for the first time,suprised."Exactly.." said Protoman like he was onto something."...Find the place he was at last before disappearing." replied Chaud logically."His house.But it's been abandoned and destroyed.The only thing left is the house that stands over it.Probably the only thing left is the basement." said Protoman."Where's the house." asked Chaud."...It was right across from Lan's house."said Protoman suprised."What!" gasped Chaud."This will be a very interesting case after all." said Protoman slyly.


	2. Friend or Fiend Part II

**Friend or Fiend**

**Chapter 2**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"Class this is Sean,he'll be a temporary new student with us." said Miss Mari,starting out class with the announcement."Hi"said Sean."You can take the seat right behind Lan" said Miss Mari."Hey" said Lan,shortly waving to Sean.Sean took his seat and asked his sapphire blue and gold generic navi to upload all the lessons that were used before he got to class."So,where ya from?" asked Lan."Somewhere here and there,but to be specific,Dentech." said Sean,showing he was already smarter then Lan because Lan didn't understand what he said."Uhhhh yeah,so whats your navis name?" asked Lan,ignoring the last answer."Mega-Soul"answered Sean shortly."Why is he called that?" asked Lan again."Watch"said the generic navi who had just transformed to look almost like Megaman."WHOA!"How'd you do that?"asked Megaman."I know why Lan's dad rarely saw him befoe he got you,I was a test subject who survived your base program during your programing"whispered Mega-Soul."Survived?"asked Megaman,now whispering too."Yeah,all the other went on ranting about protecting your netop until they self deleted from a system overload" said Mega-Soul."Do you have my style change ability?" asked Megaman now testing him."No,that was the price for surviving,Dr.H had to delete that program to save mine,and a certain program that you contain secretly from you operator" replied Mega-Soul."You knew about it?"asked Megaman."Yeah,incredible program,think thats what drove the others nuts.You must've been one heck of a brother to make others act like that" said Mega-Soul."Uh yeah,can we get off that topic,I'm not allowed to tell Lan yet about that" said Megaman,feeling embarassed and impressed."Sure,I gotta log out and check for Sean's lessons.Nice,meetin' ya" said Mega-Soul as he logged out.RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG.The bell rang and Lan decided to take the 'short' way down."LAN HIKARI!IF YOU JUMP OUT THAT WINDOW AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN DENTENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" bellowed Miss Mari as Lan leaped out the window and onto the ground.Maylu and Sean left the classroom last."Hey Sean do you-" asked Maylu."Can't gotta go" said Sean as he ran out the room,but when Maylu looked to see nobody in the halls,but looked outside to see Sean and Lan walking away from school."Nobody could get

out of school THAT fast,not even Lan" though Maylu out loud.

When Lan got home,he invited Sean to stay for a couple hours but Sean said he was too busy and had to go."Aww man" said Lan."You were gonna copy his homework weren't you?" asked Megaman suspiciously."Uhhh...No?"said Lan,trying to make a good cover up.After leaving Lan,Sean reached an alleyway and walked in the dark towards the direction of his house.It was now covered by a new one with a new mailbox with the word 'Sakurai' on it and was slightly pained to see Maylu go inside."Crud,it's still used" said Sean."I want to go back too,but if we want to help the Net Police,we gotta have them think we're the bad guys and steal their programs,we'll return someday" said Mega-Soul trying to comfort Sean."Hold on!...It's that kid from the Scilabs theft" said Sean,pointing to Chaud who was now entering the house."He's going in for evidence" said Sean,now determined to stop him"I'm going in.""What?You can't.There's no way in" said Mega-Soul."There's the basement window,try to hold him off,I'll go and get rid of the evidence"said Sean commandingly."...Fine,you gonna burn it?" asked Mega-Soul,accepting defeat."I'm gonna burn it" said Sean.

"Hi Chaud...why are you here.." askd Maylu."Before this house was built,another one stood,home to a kid who went missing,who I think may be the thief who we've been trying to hunt" said Chaud."How?If this house replaced the old one,then the old ne is flattened right?" asked Maylu."The basemant"answered Chaud"Thats where the kid disappeared and whats left of the house.""Thats what you think!" said Angel,"My operator isn't liking where you're going with this,so he plans to burn this home to the ground unless everyone in this house,leaves and never returns.""...THATS WHAT YOU THINK!Jack in,Protoman,power up!" said Chaud."Delta Ray!" yelled Protoman as he sent a red,downward pointing,triangle of pure energy at Angel."HA!" yelled Angel as he slashed at the attack,destroying it"You just don't get it,I have the Ultimate program database,I KNOW your weakness.Now DIE!"Angel summoned a bolt of lighting and absorbed it, then becoming a source of energy as he erupted thousands of bolts of lightning at Protoman and the houses programs."Jack out Protoman,come on Maylu!We have to get out of here" yelled Chaud as the house's inner roof started to rain plaster chunks on them."Lemme get my parents" said Maylu and came back with her mom and dad.They escaped just in time to see the house stop throbbing."What happened?" asked Chaud."Dunno,but Angels gone again without a trace, and teh basemant is now burnt to s crisp.Somebody got a flamethrower and destroyed the evidence" reported Protoman."That puts us back to square one.Maylu,for your safety go to Lans house and stay there until we can confirm this house is safe." commanded Chaud."Ok" said Maylu,feeling safer with Lan than anyone else made her calm down a bit."I have to go" said Chaud as he walked away into an alley with one thing on his mind,...To catch the thief and his navi who did this"

"So he did what?" asked Lan."He attacked our house and shook us right out of it" answered Maylu."Well,you're welcome here,and don't worry,if Chaud's on the case,it'll be solved in no time at all" said Lan,trying to confort her."I heard from the Net police he was powerful,but not this strong" said Megaman,contemplating who it was who did this."Well lets find a place for you to sleep tonight and hope for the best" said Haruka."Thanks Mrs.Hikari" replied Maylu and her family.

"That was close" said Sean."You did what you could,so did I." replied Mega-Soul."That was a little too jurastic" replied Sean."Whatever,I'll do better next time" said Mega-Soul,shaking it off.

The nest day was just as dreary,Maylu was still worried that 'Angel' would pop out and try to kill her again.Lan was getting tired trying to convince Maylu it was all in her head,and Sean didn't show up at all."Where's Sean?" asked Lan to himself."We can't worry about that right now,the thief just broke into another one of the Net Polices vaults" reported Megaman."Now?"asked Lan."Yeah"replied Megaman."Later" said Lan,once again jumping out of the window."LAN HIKARI!YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" yelled Miss Mari as Lan flew through the gate and out of sight."Oh crap,I'm am in a big one this time" said Lan,trying to get to the vault as fast as possble.

"Hehehe..now whats behind door number 1?" said R Angel sarcastically as he blasted the door to smithereens."Sweet,now Door number 2"R Angel blasted again,showing a fragement of the Gigafreeze program."And now door number-.""You're not getting any further Angel!I'll stop you,right here,right now" yelled R Megaman as he made his entrace and took his battle stance."Try me" aid R Angel."You'll pay for scaring my friend" yelled R Megaman"Oh I doubt that" siad R Angel."RAGHHHHHHHH!"Yelled R Megaman as he lunged at R Angel.


	3. Friend or Fiend Part III

**Friend or Fiend**

**Chapter 3**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"You'll pay for threatening Maylu!Megabuster!" R Megaman lunged at Angel pelting him with every shot he had in his barrel."Aughh...You caught me offguard there,but you'll get payback soon enough" R Angel leaped up and flew around the room."Hold still" yelled R Megaman as he suddenly started to glow."Achieving Full Synchro on your own,impressive..." said R Angel,landing in front of R Megaman."You have no idea,Life Sword!" yelled R Megaman as he sent the blade of energy flying at R Angel."You think you have me beat?You got anothing thing comin'" said R Angel with a hidden grin.R Angel summoned a fireball and made it expand to make a barrier of fire,shattering the program advance in it's tracks."Magma Inferno!"yelled R Angel as he then summoned an iceball,earthball,and ball of air"Ice beam!Earth Crush!Air Force!"

"Arrrghh"growled R Megaman as he was knocked to the ground."Well bye" R Angel left as quick as he attacked,leaving no trace of evidence behind,and an aching Lan Hikari with his navi,alone in a scorched,frozen,dented,and warped room.

"Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" Lan contemplated to Megaman walking to school."I don't know" said Megaman,"He must think we're worthy opponents so he wants to have a challenge in his battle for the Net Police programs.""Yeah,I guess" said Lan.Seeing Sean now running from the school along with everyyone else."Hey Lan!Didn't you hear!..Of course you didn't I kept it secret but,...I added a memo to the weekly memo list for the teachers" whispered Sean to Lan,"No school for teh rest of the week,PLUS you heiney is saved until Monday with Miss Mari.""Oh crap!I forgot she was gonna kill me for jumping out her window" said Lan,suddenly realizing his fate."You're welcome,wanna have a netbattle at the arcade?"asked Sean."Sure,I'll invite the rest of my friends" said Lan,running off to call them."Uhhhh yeah,you do that,...this won't end good Mega-Soul" said Sean."I know,but if you don't show up,Protoman will get even more suspicious of us." replied Mega-Soul."Yeah,thats true."Said Sean,"Well,to the arcade."

By the time Sean got there Lan,Maylu,Dex,and Tory were there."Hey Sean,we're just about ready,we just gotta wait for Chaud" yeleld Lan to Sean."Ok" said Sean,now getting a little nervous."Don't sweat it Sean,just be cool" whispered Mega-Soul.Three minutes later,Chaud arrived in his black limo."Greetings Sean,Lan has told me much about you" said Chaud,shaking his hand,"You seem to share the same personalities.""Yeah,but just by a little"agreed Sean,"So we gonna netbattle or what?""You read my mind Sean" answered Lan,"Jack in,Megaman,power up!""Jack in,Mega-Soul,power up!" they netbattlers yelled as their netnavis appeared on the holo screen. "Thunderbolt3"Download!Do it Mega-Soul!"yelled Sean as a thunderbolt shot at Mega-Soul who sent multiple copies flying everywhere.Chaud knew who Sean really was at once,but decided to tell Lan and the others later.Roll noticed too,along with Maylu,but also decided to save it for later."Now Barrier,battlechip in,download!" yelled Lan as a foggy bubble appeared on top of Megaman,blocking the attack."Now pummel him with this,Heat Body3,FirePunch3,Fire Sword,Fire Blade,Fire Gospel!"battlechip,Fire combo,download!"announced Sean as Mega-Soul slammed,rammed,slashed,bashed,and blasted at Megaman,sending him to the ground.'Impossible,nobody can beat Megaman except Protoman and Bass,how can Sean be beating me?' Lan mentally asked himself."Wood Gospel" announced Sean as another Gospel head fired an electric green beam,logging Megaman out.

"So,how's the X Project Sean?" asked Chaud accusingly."What?" said Sean,playing dumb."You know what I'm talking about.So where's Angel?" said Chaud,accusingly again."Angel?You're the thief?" said Lan,finally realizing what just happened."Cyber Chain,download!" yelled Chaud as he downloaded a chip."You have no idea what I can do Chaud" said Sean as he snapped his fingers,every game in the aracde turned off,some even blew up,Mega-Soul turned into Angel and broke out of the chains."Well,later" said Sean,as he disappeared instantly."Holograms" said Chaud"I anticipated this.""He was the thief?Why couldn't I figure it out?" asked Lan."It's wierd" commented Megaman."Angel,is Mega-Soul's style change form" answered Chaud,"thats what he was using to fool us.""But if he just wants to get the hidden programs,then why didn't he kill me?" Lan asked."That would be the million dollar question Lan" aswered Megaman.

Days passed with no theft from Sean,he was also never seen in class anymore.At the end of a very long day Lan left his school tired and ready to go on the net to battle somebody."Megaman,can you trace you soul data?" asked Lan to his navi."Maybe,I'll get Rush" asnwered Megaman.Ten minutes later,Megaman returned to his PET with the small brown dog named Rush."Hey Rush,you were built to find Megaman's data,can you find somebody who has the same data as Megaman?" asked Lan."Aup!" answered Rush,which Lan guessed was a yes." Aup,aup aup!" said Rush pointing to the gates into Net City."He's in there?Hold on,listen to Net City,...it's totally quiet.I thought somebody would be online right now." said Megaman.Suddenly a beam came crashing randomly at a large group of Security navis from the net police,trying to stop somebody."Cyber Chains,download!" the security navis summoned their chain but didn't have the chance to throw them at the navi,for they were instantly deleted."Looks like Sean,is going all out to get the programs" asnwered Lan."Omega Buster!" Lan heard the infamous attack as it blasted more security navis to deletion."We gotta stop him" said Megaman,but suddenly the attack stopped to show that all of Net City was empty,not even Angel was there and the only thing that could be seen was a white comet flying at high speeds in the skys of the dead city.

"Megaman got there before I was done,sorry Sean" said Mega-Soul."It's ok,they think we're the bad guys for sure,the plan is a sucess." said Sean in the darkness of an alley."You should pick you hiding places better kid" said someone ghrabbing Sean in a headlock."What do you want?" asked Sean."Work for the Dark Ones,and your life will be spared,along with your navi." said the person."And if I say no" asked Sean."I don't think I need to tell you the consequences" said the person,showing a cruel looking knife."...I'll do it..." said Sean,"for Mega-Soul's sake,he's the only remaining part of my family,I can't lose him.""Good,come with me" said the person,pressing a secret button on a wall,pulling Sean and the person into the darkness."Where are we" asked Sean."SILENCE" said a more powerful person hidden in darkness."You are to work for us and question nothing!""Ok,ok,now may I ask why you want me?" asked Sean."We want you,because your navi has the power to beat every Ultimate Program navi on the planet." said the person."Which would be Bass,Protoman,and Megaman.RIght?" said Sean."Yes" said a third person,"You will kill Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze,with their navis,or we kill you and yours.""...Fine...I'll do it...get me some dimensional converters a way to get Lan and Chaud to me and you got a deal." said Sean,facing the fact,he couldn't beat them alone."...Done..." now go to the place written here on this e-mail and everything will be there." said the fourth shadowy person."Dentech Bank?" asked Sean,reading the e-mail."Go to the roof...and here take this chip" said the first person,handing a synchro chip to Sean."I already got one of these" said Sean,confused."This is a Perfected Synchro chip,you cna crossfuse with a dimensional area,but if we want Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze out of the way,they need to be crossfused." said the second person."Go fly there and wait for them" said the third person."And Sean...if you disobey us,you're dead!" said the final person.

"Omega Buster!" yelled R Angel as he blasted randomly everywhere."Lan!Sean's attacking the people!We gotta stop him!" announced Megaman."Chaud will meet us at the dimensional area on top of the Bank,where Sean's going to.""Alright,get chip data ready,I'm going after a thief." replied Lan.

"Ah Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze" said R Angel,"You're late" he sadi to the two crossfused Net Policeman."You'll pay for attacking innocent people Sean!" yelled R Megaman."Did I hurt any?No.Did I kill any?No.Now shutup and battle!" yelled R Angel summoning a fireball."I've seen this attack before Chaud,use Anti Fire,or Anti Damage" whispered R Megaman to R Protoman."Ragh!" said R Angel as he made the fireball expand making a fire ball with everyone in it."Are you crazy?If the fire burns all the oxygen in here,we'll all die." yelled R Protoman to R Angel."Thats what I've been hired to do Chaud,kill you and Lan here on the spot along with your navis.Trust me,I don't like it but they forced into this" explained R Angel."Oh yeah right!" said R Megaman,"Who are they called anyway?""Go by the name of 'The Dark Ones',said if I don't kill you,they kill me and Mega-Soul" answered R Angel."Thats horrible" said the Megaman side of R Megaman."Why do they want you" asked R Protoman."They say I'm so powerful I could kill the Ultimate Program navis."We can't let our navis be killed" the two Net Policeman said in unision,"Cyber Sword,Wide Sword,Long Sword,LIFE SWORD!""Thanks" said R Angel as the double program advance knocked him off the roof as the dimensional area shut down,letting him fall to the ground,defused."No!" yeled Lan,as he saw the horrible sight of Sean,going to his doom."It's too late Lan,he'll die." said Chaud.


	4. Friend or Fiend Part IV

**Friend or Fiend**

**Chapter 4**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"Now?" asked Mega-Soul as he and his operator fell to their doom."Now,Synchro Chip in,CROSSFUSION!Actiavting Style Change,altering wing angle" said Sean/R Angel.R Angel flew at Mach 7 cracking all inamimate objects flying at 6 feet above the ground."That was close" said R Angel."No,this is close" said the first Dark One,"Fire the missle,make sure nothing is left.""Yes sir" said a minion.

A missle flew from the middle of the Sahara Desert and crashed through the sky with R Angel as his target."Sean,missle,6 o'clock" said the Angel side or R Angel."Get an Anti Damage ready,we need to make this look good" replied the other half,"In 3...2...1."BOOOOOM!The explosion sent a firey column of fire,rock,and steel into the sky to come falling down on everyone."Chaud!We have to get over there!" said Lan as he folowed Chaud into his limo."To that explosion and step on it" yelled Chaud as the limo rushed off at 70 MPH."He's dead sir." said the minion."Excelllent,he knew too much,and failed his orders,now he had to pay the price" said the Dark One.

Lan and Chaud rushed over to see billowing flames and a cracked white helmet worn by R Angel."They're dead" said Chaud,"Nobody could survive that.""Unless" began Lan."Unless what?" asked Chaud."Look around for a dead body and PET parts,if we don't find them then he survived." said Lan."Then lets get moving" said Megaman."How could he survive?" asked Chaud."Anti Damage" answered Lan,"He must've used it to escape."

"That was...too...close..." panted Sean,hiding in the shadows of a closeby alley."Shh..let them finish" said Mega-Soul,"you rest.""Fine" but once I'm healed,we go back to taking the programs" ordered Sean."Fine,fine"Now get some rest,you'll need the energy" said Mega-Soul.

Hours later only guided missle parts were found and parts of R Angels armor."He's still alive" said Lan thankfully."Why do you care for him so much,he nearly killed your best friend and you,not to mention he betrayed us all." asked Chaud."It's one of those feelings like you feel sorry for him" asnwered Megaman."Yeah" replied Lan,"He's got no family,no house,his only friend is his netnavi.""He's got a point Chaud" continued Megaman."Hey we found something!" yelled one of the Net Agents."What is it asked Lan."Blood" answered the agent.He survived.But unless we can get him to a hospital, he'll be dead within the next day or two.""Then we gotta work faster than ever before" said Lan,search the area around here on a 2 mile diameter."Yes sir" said the agent.

"Sean,Sean?" asked Mega-Soul."Yeah?" replied Sean."The Net Police are close,we gotta get out of here,crossfuse with me so we can fly somewhere away from here." reported Mega-Soul."fine...Synchro chip in..." started Sean."Hey!I found him" said a Net Agent.All of the people searching rushed to the alley to see R Angel,standing up,his buster aimed for whatever was at the opening of the alley."Stay away from him" said R Angel,"And I don't blast you to your maker."Calm down Sean,we're here to help" said Lan walking slowly up to him."Sean's too hurt to answer you right now Lan,but he'll get back to you on that,Recovery 500 triple download!" yeled R Angel."What?" asked Lan.R Angel flashed green three times then leaped off into the air and disappearing into the twilight of the horizon.

Sean landed on the roof of a tall building panting like never before."Thanks,almost all of my cuts and bruises are healed" said Sean to Mega-Soul."It's ok,we're lucky those Recovery 500 chips survived the explosion." replied Mega-Soul."Well,I guess our next target is...the Dark Ones.." said Sean."Then lets go" agreed Mega-Soul."They'll pay for what they nearly did to me." said Sean,determined to wipe the Dark Ones off the face of the Earth.

"So,Sean thinks he can stop us? said the first Dark One."He will fall before he reaches our doorstep" said the second one."We should evacuate,just to be safe" suggested the third."I conquer" agreed the fourth one."Then it is settled,we move to Base #4" announced the first one."Now lets get moving" said the second."Wait"said the third,"send an...exterminator to get rid of Sean."Yes sir" said a minion passing by.

"Hey kid" said a man to Sean who was walking by,"Yeah you,come closer,closer...got-""Touch me and I'll send you skyrocketing towards the Net Police" said R Angel,threateningly."Ohhh,the kid likes to play" said the man,"Synchro chip in,download!""Say what?" asked R Angel."Greetings,I am Dark,an exterminator for the Dark Ones." sadi R Dark."Well,lets see if you can catch me" challenged R Angel."You have no idea what your messing with kid,oh well,your death" said R Dark.R Angel leaped up and flew around in circles until he knew R Dark was following him.To his painful suprise,R Dark was already with him and nailed an Element Sword right down R Angel's back."You're good,but I'm better" said R Angel,summoning a Zeta Cannon and leaving R Dark in a 5 foot deep crater."You are good,but you can't beat me,Step Cross,download!" announced the assasin as his blade met R Angle's stomach in about 3 seconds."Thats it!Gospel Chips download!" yelled R Angel as four gospel heads appeared around R Angel and fired a different beam of pure elemental energy on the assasin."Nice try kid...augh...but not even the most powerful chips in existence can beat me." saidthe assasin,crawling out of a 20 foot crater."You can survive _one_ group of four gospel chips,but I bet you can't handle _two_,Folderback download,Gospel Chips,Download!" announced Sean."Aww crap" said R Dark as he was sent pummeling into the ground,and to his near death.

"Sir,the exterminator has failed us" said a minion,monitoring the assasins stats."Then send 5,or 50,or 500,just make sure he's dead!" yelled the first Dark One back."One,armada of assasins,coming up sir!" said the minion,"Launching the Dark Drones.""Wait" said the second Dark One,"save them for later,maybe we can get Lan,Chaud,and Sean in one spot,then send them out,it'll get rid of all three of our problems.""Hmmmm..good idea,You heard him.Stop the launch" said the third one.

Sean was almost at the warehouse where Mega-Soul detected the Dark Ones equipment that was being moved there."We'll,we're here" said Sean."Yeah,now hand over the stolen programs and your PET" demanded Chaud,now stepping out of the shadows."He means it Sean,don't force him to have you put into prision." said Lan,also stepping out of a hiding place."Hahahah!" yelled the voice of one of the Dark Ones,Lan,Chaud,and Sean,all wrapped up for killing in one,single,spot.Assasin Drones,attack!""Actiavte the Dimensional area generators!" yelled Chaud as Protoman activated them."Synchro chips in!Crossfusion!" yelled the three boys as they fused with their navis."This will be hard" said the Mega-SOul side of R Mega-Soul."When was it ever?" asked Lans side of R Megaman sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I'm having such a problem trying to get a new chapter up,I'm now handing out Synchro chips to people like candy.Also,give me some ideas for the next chapters and what you want to happen in them.


	5. Friend or Fiend Part V

Sorry about not updatingcoughforamonthcough,I've been taking a break on some things,and been fighting a trojan horse on my comp but meh...NEW CHAPTER!

**Friend or Fiend**

**Chapter 5**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"Omega Buster" yelled R Angel as he fired his pearl white cannon at the Assasin drones."Threatening attack" said the drones,"Omega Buster,actiavting Buster Guard.""Say what?" asked R Megaman as the drones activated their shields blocking the attack."They learn" said R Protoman."Sword,Wide Sword,Long Sword,Triple Life Sword" announced the three kids as they slashed at every drone they could.The drones had no way to stop this attack as the swords cut through the drones like rocks through wet paper."Very good" said a dark voice in the shadows,"All drones halt!"The drones ceased their attack and made a way for the person to get in."Who the heck are you" demanded R Megaman."I was known a one of the Dark Ones,but you may call me your death" said the Dark One threateningly."We will be your lifes end,count on it" said another Dark One who came with two more."Crap...They've taken the forms of the four riders of the apocalypse through crossfusion" said R Mega-Soul."What?" asked R Megaman."It's said that when the apocalypse comes so will four riders each bringing a plaugue of destruction on this land" answerwed R Protoman."One brings disasters like earthquakes,fires,floods,the next brings drought and famine,the next brings disease,and the final one brings death." finished R Mega-Soul."Greeeaaaatt" said R Megaman.

"Chaos force!" yelled one of the crossfused Dark Ones as he summoned beams of fire,water,electricity,and earth and launched them at R Protoman."Aqua Blade" yelled R Megaman"That won't work boy" said one,"Drought!"Suddenly,R Megaman's Aqua Blade's Aqua powers evaporated and the ground under him became hotter then the Sahara Desert."Yow!" yelled R Megaman who was hopping in pain."Spreader!" R Mega-Soul downloaded the chip and fired his now modified Buster at all four Dark Ones."Nice try but you can't stop us,Assasin drones attack!" yelled the third one as the robots reactivated and blasted at the three kids.They fought the drones for what seemed like hours,but their numbers never decreased,suddenly a bright light shone and the drones and the Dark Ones were gone."What the?" said Sean before just realizing Chaud was still going to arrest him."Wait!" yelled Lan as Sean ran away with Chaud tailing behind.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Sean,running backwards."No,now stop!" yelled Chaud back to Sean.Suddenly,Chaud PET rang meaning there was a new e-mail."Chaud,the Dark Ones are attacking Scilabs,we have to help them." announced Protoman."Now?...Lets go,tell Lan we'll meet him there" replied Chaud.

"Looks like we lost him" panted Sean."Good,now lets go find someplace to hide" said Mega-Soul."Sounds like a plan" replied Sean as he ran into the all consuming darkness of the alley.

"Attack my minions" yelled one of the fused Dark Ones as the robotic assasins became soldiers for the invasion of Scilabs."Weh ave to do something" yelled Dr.Hikari to the other scientists,"burn everything to a disk and get out of here.""Yes,Dr.Hikari" they said synchronized.""Now to release our secret weapon" said one of the Dark Ones,"Release to ooze!"A flood of gooey black gunk swamped the area as it began to morph into one giant beast."Omega X!Attack Scilabs and destroy everyone in there!But don't damage the computers" commanded the Dark Ones."Nice try,but this blob doesn't scare me" said R Angel,hovering just above the Dark Ones."You will be the first to go" said the third Dark Ones."Not if we have anything to say about it" said R Megaman and R Protoman."Omega X!Destroy them!" yelled the fourth Dark One."Awww crud" said R Angel as he was grabbed by the gooey mass to see it's horrible mouth with strands of thin muck holding it's mouth together."Not good" said R Megaman."Zeta Cannon!Fire!" yelled R Protoman."YOU have _CANNON_ chips?" asked R Megaman."Just get Sean" said R Protoman,his Zeta Cannon almost out of ammo.

"Sean!Do you have a rope chip?" asked Lan."Not at the moment: said Sean."Hey big ugly!Over here!" yelled R Megaman yelling to Omega X and waving his arms.The blob stopped and stuffed R Angel into it's torso."No!" yelled R Megaman as R Angel begain to drown in the oozing mass of goop."With Mega-Soul's special programs,Omega X will become UNSTOPPABLE!" yelled the first Dark One as Omega X howled in triumph."What did you do to him?" demanded R Protoman."Just made him a part of Omega X" answered the second Dark One."Grawwwwwwww" howled Omega X in pain."What?" they all asked as Omega X's colors changed from Black,red,white,to Blue,White and red."It's transforming into Seraph form?" asked one of the Dark Ones.Suddenly,Omega X stopped and formed R Angels Omega Buster and fired at the Dark Ones,forcing one to defuse."Whats going on?" asked R Megaman."GrAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" roared Omega X,shattering glass windows and computer screens in Scilabs."You do not own me anymore Dark Ones,now you will pay the price for invading Scilabs and attempting to kill me" siad Omega X."Sean?" asked R Megaman."Solar Wave!" yelled Omega X as a beam fired from it's magnetically connected hand."This is impossible" yelled one of the three remaining Dark Ones as he was forced to defuse from the sheer power of the attack.

"Whoa" was the only thing that R's Megaman and Protoman could say.


	6. Friend or Fiend Part VI

**Friend or Fiend**

**Chapter 6**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

Omega X summoned an eerie looking flame,which made it pretty obvious since it was emrald green."You c-can't win..drones.." started the remaining Dark One just before he died,suddenly the drone army flew out of Scilabs and Omega X grew four more wings,he flapped them and the force was incredible,destroying every one."Double Whoa" was the only thing the two netsaviours could say."I'm sorry to say that to help you,I have to hurt you again,I don't like it but I must" the giant being said as he summoned another green fireball."Sean,don't do this" siad Lan,noticing the size of the fireball and flashbacking to Omega X's powerful attacks."Well then prepare to fight me and lose" said Omega X."No,I can't" said R Megaman."Then I will" siad Omega X,releasing an insanely large fireball."But I will defend myself" murmured R Megaman."Too bad you can't" said Omega X,just before releasing a Solar Wave at them."You can't do this Sean,stop now and we can lighten your charges" said Chaud."Sounds like a good offer,but that'll never happen." replied Omega X.

The two saviours saw thier chance as they summoned thier most powerful PA combo,"Double Lifesword!" they said before it came crashing down upon Omega X,who roared in pain."You'll pay for that!" yelled Omega X,sending a column of black geloutonous goop at R Megaman,and sending a meteor-like solar wave variation at R Protoman.R Megaman activated Barrier 300 so he wouldn't drown,and R Protoman summoned a step sword and slashed ,sending a large shockwave at Omega X.R Megaman was released from Omega X's grip as his form began to shudder."Did we win?" asked R Megaman.Then,Omega X swirled to show what looked like a Bass Cross Megaman,which summoned a massive buster and charged it."Oh crap,definitely not,RUN!" yelled R Protoman as high powered bullets flew everywhere,one hitting R Megaman in the back,severly damaging R Megaman's powerpack on his back."Argh!" exclaimed R Megaman as pain surged through him as his pack sparked,sending slight shocks through him."Lan!" yelled R Protoman,activating a Barrier 500 to stop Bass Cross Megaman's Darkness Overload.Then,Bass Cross Megaman's form shuddered again,this time,becoming Bass.

"Wha?" asked R Megaman."This is not good" replied R Protoman."Dark Arm Blade!" announced Bass as it slashed with only one blade which was parried by R Protoman's default sword.Instantly,Bass summoned an odd wheel of darkness in his right arm,then he twirled sending it directly into R Protoman's icon,forcing him to defuse."Chaud!" yelled R Megaman as Chaud fell unconcious."You'll pay for that Sean!" yelled R Megaman,entering full synchro."Charge Shot!" yelled R Megaman firing a golden plasma bullet the size of a car.It was a direct hit,Omega X shuddered back into it's original form,then bubbled as the entity to exploded,the swirling oily stuff flying everywhere,before reforming and taking Sean out of the area.

"Nice job Lan,what was that?" asked Dr.Hikari,leading a group of wounded scientists."A friend" replied Lan."I have to go,the Net Police will want a report on this and I know how you don't like to do that Lan" said Chaud just getting up leaving his sarcastic comment for Lan to contemplate.

Sean landed right behind the Sakurai house,opening the back window into the basement,he led the ooze back to a sealed container,filled with more of the bubbling goop,still hot from the power surge.After that Sean walked away,hoping never to see his old creation ever again.Unfortunately,Wily,who was hiding behind a tree had other ideas.

**AN:How was that for an ending!Action packed battles rock!Now it's on to the sequel,look out for my next fic in the Black Ooze Saga:_Attack of the Freaky Black Ooze_**


End file.
